Beauty and the Grey Troll
by mlpfanceline1
Summary: A long time ago, the kingdom was in two, with two really great royal families. But after the parents of Prince Branch dies, he just don't change to the good king he should. A Queen cursed him and his staff. Nobody was going to this kingdom part anymore. Many years later, to safe her father, princess Poppy stays in the Castel of the lost kingdom. The Kingdom of the Grey Troll king.
1. chapter 1

**_Autor Note: I have dyslexia and that's why my gramma and my writing skills are not so great. I Tryed my best. Thank you for reading my first fanfiction._**

 _Once open a time, there was a great kingdom. A kingdom of Trolls. A kingdom, of happiness. A kingdom that was in 2. One royal family ruled one of side of the kingdom, the other ruled the other side. In one of the kingdoms, lived a very happy royal family. The king and queen. Everyone in the kingdom loved them. And I mean everyone. Since there day then they got together and got married, everyone got ruled, how they liked it. And everyone got so exited, then the little prince got born. The little prince was a light blue color with cobalt blue hair. He, was prince Branch. Future ruler of the Trolls Kingdom. Everyone loved him. But as he grew up, he got stubbornly and made pranks to everyone. Even his Parents. He didn't help the others and was very mean. Then he was 15, his parents died of a sickness nobody new how to heal. That livt Prince Branch all by himself. He got king with this young age. He was sad, yes, but he still made many pranks and didn't help his kingdom. On one, an old lady got to him and asked, if he had a place for the Night. He didn't wanted to help and said, that he had no place for an ugly lady like her. The old lady got mad. Really mad. From one time, to another, a magical smell got in the air. King Branch had to close his eyes, as the old lady was in a magical smoke. Then the smoke faded, he saw a great Queen. Instantly, he got scared, bowed of respect and asked for mercy. The Queen didn't listen to him and said instead:" You are one of the worst kings I have ever seen. You won't help your people then they need you. You do nothing like you should. Because of that, I will here by put a curse on you and your kingdom". With that said, the Queen began her spell. It spread. Everyone in the kingdom, became to objects that can move and talk. King Branch however, became grey. He lost his happiness, his ability to sing and dance and had no fun in doing anything funny. After the work was done, the Queen began to fade away. But before she left, she said:"I you don't find true love until your 22 birthday, the curse on you and your kingdom will last forever. You will never be happy again. And you will have nobody to be there for you". The Queen was gone. The curse was there. Because of that, the Grey King became depressed and dangerous. Nobody from the other half of the kingdom was aloud to go to them. A forest began to grow from the years. Rounding the Kingdom of the Grey Troll and his people. He was never seeing again._

In a village outside the forest, was a Beautiful, pink skinned Troll. Her Hair was a darker pink with an headband on. She was Princess Poppy, the daughter of King Peppy. But she wasn't just that. She was the best singer, best dancer, best storyteller and most of all, best scrapbook maker. She made the most beautiful and most hardworking scrapbooks from the whole village. She was always reading books, trying to find inspiration of them, to make her scrapbooks. Even if she was the best in all those stuff, nobody was really talking to her. If you see her, she was most of the time with a book in her hands. If it was a small book or a thigh book. She was reading all of them. And if she didn't have a book, she was with her scrapbook. She talked almost with nobody. In Return, nobody spoke with her. There was just this one purple, calm and Brave Troll, who didn't stop with her. His name was Creek. He was the most Bravest and Calmest Troll in the whole village. Every girl was trying to get with him, but he had just his eyes for Poppy. He wants her to be his Queen, but she always said no. She wasn't interested in him. She find him rather annoying and stubborn. He just cares for his own. And he just loves her, for her Titel and how she looks. She doesn't want that, as a husband. She wants a husband, that loves her from the inside. How she is. Not how she looks. And in return, she wants to fall in love with the one and only. She wants someone like in her fairy tales books. True Love. But she has a hard time finding it. But it doesn't matter to her. She was happy. That was the most important thing for her.

She was again reading a book. One of her favorites. She just finished the scrapbook for it, and was on her why, to give the book to the library again. She didn't saw, there she was going and bumped with someone together. She fell to the flor and put a hand on her forehead. "Ouch", was all she said, before she felt a pair of hands lifting her up. When she saw up, her face showed annoyance. Creek. He was standing right before her. "Why did I have to bump together with him", she fought, trying to get away from his grip. But he was stronger then her. "Poppy. Oh I am so sorry. Are you alright", he asked. But before Poppy could answer his question, he began to talk again. "Oh of cures you are alright. Why did I have to ask you that hehe. Did I already say, that you look fabulous today. Did you make something different in your hair or something"? Poppy was now really annoyed. "Always those same stupid questions. Can't he just liv me alone", she always thought. All she wanted now, was just to get away from him, and live him alone. Eventually, he let go of her and Poppy took her change. "Oh I am so sorry Creek, but I have to go. My father is waiting for me at home and I have to give this book to the library. So please, if you don't mind", she said bowed down to grab her book and started to go of in the way to the library. Creek washed her live. "I will make her my wife, if she wants it or not", Creek thought, still washing her.

In the Castel, Poppy went straight to her Fathers room. She was at the library and gave the book, but she didn't Lied to Creek, that she was going home to help her father. Her father was getting ready for a trip to Bergen Town. Something to do with food problems to take care of. And Poppy had to stay home, watching over the kingdom, while he was gone. Of course she didn't mind. It was going to be her work someday. It was still a little scary of thinking that, but she still was positive as ever.

Her father was in his room, then she came in. He's age showing, that he didn't have long time anymore. That Poppy has to take his place soon. He still hopes that Poppy will become a little bit more open then she already is. But he let her time for it. "Her dad", Poppy said, giving him his sleeping bag. He smiled at her. "Thanks Poppy. You had a great day, Sweetie", he asked his question of the day. He always asked her that, then she comes home since she was 5. "You could say that. Creek just got me annoyed again", she said with a sigh. Peppy knew how mush Poppy disapproved Creek. He can't like this guy too. "Don't worry Poppy. I am sure that he soon will stop. Are you sure, that you can handle or Kingdom the two days I am gone", he asked with a concerned face. He was just so protective of her, since her mother died a few years ago. Poppy smiled. "Don't worry dad. Everything will be fine". She gave him a hug. He returned it. Then they stopped, Poppy helped her father to get to the horses. His bags on the Horses back, he climbed up and made himself comfortable. "If you need me really, you will seen a letter right away. You understand Poppy", asked Peppy a last time to his daughter. Poppy smiled back up to him. "Don't worry father. Everything will be fine I promise", she said, smiling widely. Peppy smiled back. He then gave his horse a little trip on the side and the horse started to run away. Straight to Bergen Town. Poppy waved until she didn't see him anymore. She went smiling in to the castle and in her room. Starting to sing and dance.

But nobody knows that this, was just the beginning.

 ** _I hope that I did great with the first chapter. I did a lot of work in it, and am proud how it went. Like I said, I have dyslexia but that won't stop me, for writing my first fanfiction here. I hope that I can soon update but school is keeping me busy with work. But until then, Brohoof._**


	2. Chapter 2

Peppy was on his horse. After 2 days in bergentown, trying to help there little problem, king Peppy was now on his way back to his kingdom. He was already looking favored to see his daughter again. Hopefully, she managed the job with the kingdom in the two days he was gone.

Peppy didn't noticed, that the clouds where starting to form. Instead, he looked down at his map in his hands. "Hmm", he let out the sound. The map and this part of the forest didn't looked the same. "Did I went a wrong way", he asked himself. His Horse could sense that something was wrong and stopped. Peppy looked up. "You could feel something was wrong or Buddy", he asked his horse with a little amusement in his voice. He looked up. Before them there two ways. The ways looked exactly the same. He looked down at the map again. "Hmm this way", he said, bringing his horse to the right way. Deeper into the forest.

The rain started and king Peppy got angry and freezing. "We should already be at home. Did we again go the wro-"he couldn't finish the sentence, because right then he wanted to say it, a howl from wolves got heard. They got near and near to them. "Oh oh". Yes, oh oh. A wolf jump out of a bush. Showing his teeth. Hunger in his eyes. "RUN BUDDY", king Peppy said loud to his Horse. The Horse ran so fast like he could. They ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Not knowing there they run.

The wolves there running behind them, but from one time to another, the wolves stopped. With scared faces, they ran away. Peppy looked stunned and looked before him. His eyes widing. A big, old Castel was there.

Peppy was clearly shocked. "We are at the forbidden kingdom", he said in disbelief. And he was standing at the gates of the old kingdom. His thoughts got interrupted by a loud thunder in the sky. He and his horse jump at the sound. "Oh I don't like this, but if we want to wait out the rain, we have to go in the Castel. Hopefully no one is there", he said and lead his horse in the gate.

Outside the castle, he lead his horse to one of the old boxes, gave it a little bit of hay and water and went inside the Castel.

It was dark. Really dark. Peppy was looking around. Trying to find and old lamp or something to make light. But all he saw was darkness.

"Why hello there", came a voice that made peppy jump. He looked around, but nobody was there. "Hello? Who said that", he asked to the darkness. He got scared. He heard some metal sound...jumping? It sounded like that. Peppy saw around again, trying to find the sound. But all he find, was an old chandelier that you could take in your hand. And it was on. So peppy took hold of it and Tryed to light the way. Then he didn't saw anything, he looked at the chandelier. And stopped. The chandelier had a face. "Buh", It said, causing peppy to jump and land on the floor. "WAH. You can talk? And your alive", he said in panic.

The chandelier stood up and trot to the little light between it. Peppy saw it now fully for the first time. The chandelier was silver with a lot of glitter on it. He looked happy. "So I am starting again. Hello there. I am Guy Diamond the three armed chandelier. Welcome to our palace", it said. Peppy looked stunned. But he soon got out of it, then a different voice came. "Guy Diamond, please. You know how the lord will react to him, if he sees him". Out of the dark, and old, and I mean an very old, clock come out. He was a blue clock with almost the color white on the top. The chandelier called Guy Diamond smirked. "Oh yeah, Biggi? IF the lord finds out. Doesn't mean he HAVE to find it out, right", the chandelier said. Peppy looked at the two concerned. Was he getting crazy? Or what just happend? He started to cough and sneeze. Oh great. He got sick because of the weather.

"Oh would you two boys stop talking and help the kind man. He got sick because of the weather and needs now a little warm", came an Kind old lady voice. Peppy looked at the door to a room. From the door, an old car there you could put your food and tea on, came rolling to them. On it was a teapot. She was a violet pot. "Come with me, Kind man. You have to get warm", she said, showing the way to an old leaving room with a big fire place in the front. Without saying no, Peppy went after her and let him fall on the chair. Many other living things came to him. One brought him a comfortable pillow and a blanket. He thanked them and saw from the door the chandelier and the clock coming in. The chandelier smiled but the clock wasn't. He ignored it. The teapot came beside him. "Come now here Aspen", said she and from the door, came a little teacup jumping in. "You called", it asked kindly. The teapot smiled and nodded. The teacup called Aspen jumped up to her and she filled him up with warm tea. Aspen then carefully jump to Peppy and Peppy kindly and carefully took him up and drank. "Haha It tickles hahaha"' Aspen laughed. Peppy couldn't help but chuckle a little about it. He then put the Teacup down again and looked to everyone. "Thanks for being so kind to me", he said smiling. And then he coughed again. The others nodded and smiled.

Right at that moment, the door that felt close a few moments after Aspen came in flew wide open. A cold wind after it. The object got scared and hides in the room. Peppy got scared and made himself little in his seat. Someone groaned angrily and went inside. Peppy got harder scared. He looked atheist right side behind him. No one was there. He sighed of relief. He looked straight and screamed of pure angst. A grey Troll was before him. He looked very angry. "WHAT IS HE DOING IN HERE", he asked. The chandelier called Guy diamond went out from his hiding place. "Lord please, he just got here because he got lost in the forest from what we have seen", he said. The Grey Troll got angrier. "AND YOU JUST LET HIM INSIDE". The teapot rolled forward to him. "Branch, look at him. He is sick and needs rest", she Tryed to tell him but failed. "I DON'T CARE. HE DOSEN'T BELONG HERE. THERE WAS A RESOND WHY THIS PART OF THE FOREST IS FORBIDDEN", he said angrily. Peppy didn't know what to do. "Please. Don't hurt me. I just got lorst and thought I could stay here for the night to rest. I have a daughter at home. She needs me. And I ha-"he didn't finished his sentence, then the Grey Troll took him up and went as fast as he could to a tower. A Prison tower. "LIKE I SAID. I. DON'T. CARE. BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO THE WARNING, YOU ARE NOW MY PRISONER", with that said, the grey Troll put him in a cell and closed it. Peppy Tryed with his last strength to go to the door and tried to open it. But he couldn't. He started to cry. "Poppy...I am so...so...sorry". He didn't noticed, that the living things where watching him with a lot of concern and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

That Peppy didn't know at the time, his horse Buddy, was already running away from the Castel. Buddy knew something was wrong with the Castel and was running away since Peppy entered the Castel. Buddy didn't care if wolves would follow him. He just wanted to get as fast as he could away from this place.

Back at the Troll Tree, Poppy was preparing the room of her father. She fought, that he would be after he gets home. So, as nice as she is, she cleaned everything in his room. But suddenly..

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Poppy turned around. "Who could that be", she asked herself and went to the door. Then she opened it, she wished she didn't. Because right outside standing, was Creek. He smiled his stupid smile down to her.

"Hello Poppy. I heard from some other Trolls, that you didn't leave the Royal Pod today and some started to get worried about you. So I fought, that I go and check on you Love", he said. Never realized the face she made by every word coming out of his mouth. But, she didn't wanted to scream or something.

"Creek, I am fine. Just making everything ready before my father comes home. And for you to remember. I am not your love. And I never will be", she said with an neutral face. Creek smile faded a little, but he instantly put his smile back. "Oh you will soon. You are the only woman I care for. So you will be mine someday".

Okay that's it. Even if Poppy would never be like this, she had to. If she wanted him to go. "You know what Creek? I really have no time right so if you please could go. I am really sorry, but I have just no time", and with that, she closed the door. Creek Tryed to say something in between, but it was to late. With an angry but soon to be neutral face. He went down to the street.

Then he was away, Poppy opened the door again and stepped out. She watched there he did go and a frustrated sigh escaped her mouth. She looked still to where Creek went. The silence soon broken. "Can you imagine? Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... ".

 _"Madame Creek!" Can't you just see it?"Madame Creek!" His "little wife" ugh! "._

She went the stairs down and walked the way to the big tree free grass lands. But her thoughts still in mind, went out to song.

 _"No sir! Not me! I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life"._

She runner up the hill and stared out to the big would ahead of her. That beautiful, adventures world. There she wasn't, but wanted to go and see it. See everything. See what her future will bring to her. She smiled a little looking at it.

 _"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned"._

She looked a little bit more to the wide world. Hard, she glanced away, starting to go back to the Troll Tree. But she stopped, then she heard the sound, of a horse behind her. She glanced behind and was shocked to see Buddy. She gasped and run to him. Buddy stopped immediately right in front of her.

"Buddy. Shhhh. Shhhh. Calm down. Everything's okay", but it wasn't. She looked on Buddy's back. The saddle was gone only leaving him here. "Buddy. What happend to my dad", she looked him in the eye and Buddy understood. With panic, Buddy turned to the direction he was coming from. Poppy looked with wide eyes to the same way. Her shocked face went to brave one. "Okay Buddy. Bring me to my father". With that said, she went on Buddy's back and Buddy started to run.

Buddy was running. He was running a lot. But after spotting the destroyed saddle, Poppy knew they there near. And she was right. A few moments after that, Buddy stopped at a gate infringement of them. Stunned, Poppy went down from Buddy and opened the gate. The sight behind it, was leaving her in aww. A big old Castle was standing majestic in the sunlight.

Her eyes were wider then ever before. "The forbidden Castle", she said and started to go to the big door in the middle of it. Buddy came closely behind. But he still didn't trust this place.

Before Poppy went inside, she took a deep Breath. "Okay Poppy. You can do this". And she did. The door was cracking a little but she didn't care. She folly went inside and looked around. Not so far from her, the chandelier and the old Clock where watching.

"Look at that. A girl. Could she be the one", the chandelier asked the old Clock, who looked a little frustrated to the chandelier and let a sigh escape. "I don't know Guy", it said, still looking at he girl.

Poppy then heard some coughing coming from above. She looked to her right and took the chandelier. She then went upstairs. The coughing continued, and she was almost sure, that she should be almost at the top. Then she finally was, she saw a cell there Peppy was sitting in. She put the chandelier on the little table beside it and went to the Cell.

"Dad". Peppy looked op, shocked to see his daughter. "Poppy? Oh my good. You shouldn't be here. Why are you here? You have to go before it sees you", Peppy said with a lot of panic in his voice. "I am here to safe you dad. But what do you mean with it will see me", she asked. Concerned she looked in the eyes of her dad, not noticing the figure coming near and near. Until it spooked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE and who are you", a surprising, not so deep voice as asked not so far away from her. Poppy gasped and looked behind her, seeing the shadow on the wall. "I am here because of my father. What did you do to him and why is he in this cell", she asked afraid and angry at the same time. Afraid, because she didn't know who she was talking too. Angry, because her father was getting sicker by every second and nobody did anything.

The stranger got near. "He was an intruder. He didn't listen to the warnings. He has a right to be here", the stranger said. Poppy couldn't believe it. "But he is sick. He needs a doctor right now", she said, trying to make some sense to the stranger. The stranger just groaned. "He could of fought about that sooner, then getting here. Now he sees what's happening with people, who aren't listening to the warnings".

Poppy looked to her dad. She couldn't let him be here. She couldn't let him get sicker by the second. She had to do something. But what. She started to tear up. "Dad. I...i can't let here...", she Tryed. Peppy took his hand an put it carefully to Poppy's cheek. "Poppy. You have too. Live the live you want to have. Even then I am not by your side", Peppy said. He couldn't see his daughter cry. Not here. Not now. But suddenly, Poppy's face changed. "But I want you free", she said. Peppy gasped then Poppy turned around.

"Would you let him go, if I took his place", she asked the stranger. "No, Poppy", Peppy tryed. The stranger looked surprised at first and started to think. After a few minutes, he looked up again. "He can go. Just if you will stay here and take his place. No running away or trying anything stupid", he said. Poppy looked at him. She noticed, that he was in the shadow the Wohle time. "Step into the light", she said. The stranger fought about for a second, before he went into the light. Poppy gasped surprised. The stranger was a Troll like her. But unlike her and the other Trolls, he had no coloring. He was Grey with black hear. Having a green vest and brown shorts on.

After the surprise, Poppy glanced at her father. "No Poppy. Don't do this", he pleaded. "But I have to", Poppy said. She looked down. "...I'll stay", she finally said. The Grey Troll then went to the cell and opened it up. "But can I say goodbye to him first please", she asked him. The Grey Troll stood still before he groaned again and stepped aside. Poppy ran to her father and hugged him. Tears in both of there eyes. "Poppy...please", he Tryed again. "No dad. I'll have to, if it means I can save you. I love you dad", she said. Peppy gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I Love you too Poppy", he said. "Okay that's enough", said a third voice and the Grey Troll took Peppy and ran with him downstairs.

Poppy heard her dad call for her and she started to cry. What did she do to herself.

After a few minutes, she heard a sound. She looked up and gasped. The chandelier she had carried was standing before her. But it had a face. She jumped a little at it. "Oh I am so sorry to have scared you. I really didn't mean too. My name is Guy Diamond", the chandelier said. Poppy started to Starr in disbelieve. "URG, Guy Diamond. I told you she would be surprised", another voice came from behind the chandelier. Then Poppy looked at it, she saw that it was an old clock. "Hello. My name is Biggi. And i and Guy Diamond are here to bring you too your room", the clock said.

Poppy was confused. "My room? But I fought I should stay here", she said. The two objects looked at each other. Guy Diamond was the one to speak. "Well. Or Master said that you should be staying in a room instead of be here in the cold cell. So if you could follow us", Guy said and started to walk with the clock. Poppy went after them.

It wasn't a long way until they there in the room. "If you need anything from us, just call okay", Biggi the clock said and closed the door. After that Poppy ran to the window and opened it. It was to high to jump out of it, so she looked back at the room.

Well, one thing was for sure. The room looked really nice.

 ** _The Song in this Chapter : Belle (Reprise) from Beauty and the Beast motion Movie. Just changed the name from Gaston to Creek._**


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy looked around the room she was in. The whole room was in a old days design, not that what she is normally sees. The bed was big. Really big and she asked herself, who would want such an big bed all by themselves. Beside the bed, were two closets. One big and pink, the other smaller and blue colored.

"Wired. Who needs two different closets in two different colors. Clearly not me", Poppy said and turned around. Right at that moment, the two closets started to move. One face appeared on each one of them and the eyes looked at her. Poppy didn't noticed. She was going to the window again.

"Well you clearly have no taste in colors". Poppy stopped in her tracks. Who was that? At first, she didn't wanted to turn around. But she did. And the moment she was, she screamed. The two closets looked at like she was crazy.

The pink closet couldn't take it anymore. "WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP-", it said over Poppy's loud screams, until poppy stopped, before it could finish. "Screaming?...Why thank you darling. I didn't think you would be this surprised to see us moving", the pink closet said. "Yeah. I mean you did talk with a clock and a chandelier a fe minutes before", said the blue one.

Poppy Just stared. Was she becoming crazy? But the blue one had a point, she had to admit. "Umm...sorry...he he. It's just, I don't know what's wrong in this plase. I mean, talking all days things? That's not normal if you ask me", Poppy looked at the two, who looked at her. The pink one sighed.

"We were not always like this you know". Poppy looked at the two. They weren't always like this? "What do you mean not always like this", Poppy asked. She wanted answers, that was for sure. The two closets looked at each other until the blue one looked at her.

"A Long Time ago, we were just like you, normal Trolls. But someday, everything changed. It's not allowed to talk about it. That was the order of Bra-I mean Prince Branch" it said. The pink one nodded and said:" you should know, that Prince Branch wasn't like this, like he is now. He was a dear friend to us. Still is but, he doesn't want to talk about it. He just, cast our friendship out", the pink closet sighed.

Poppy nodded. It was sad to think about it. Not be the one your actually are. Even she didn't want to think about it. She looked up at the sad faces of the two closets. She felt bad for them. Not just of how they looked now, but to the fact that they couldn't talk to there dear friend.

"Who is Prince Branch", Poppy asked. She had a feeling who, but wanted to make sure first. The two closets looked at her and said together:" The Grey Troll".

She nodded. Her feeling was right. The Grey Troll, the one she heard a lot of doing the past few years, was the Prince of this kingdom. She heard from the story, that he is 4 years older then her. But that was the thing. This side of the kingdom, became forbidden, then she was 10. So that means...he was 14 when this kingdom changed. Poppy's eyes were wide.

But he was a kid. Where in the world were his parents? They were never mentioned in the stories. Did they hide? Did they run away. She just wanted to ask then the pink closet started to talk again.

"By the way, I am Satin and this beside me, is my twin sister Chenille. Who are you if we may ask". Poppy looked at first confused but shacked her head then she remembered, that they haven't said who they were. They just started to talk. She laughed a little about that and looked up.

"Sorry. I got a little carried away with all this information. I am Poppy. Princess Poppy to be in fact", she said and saw the shocked faces of the twins. "What", she asked. Satin was the first to speak. "YOUR A PRINCESS? Ops sorry that was to loud he he. But seriously. Your a princess", she asked again and Poppy nodded.

"I come from the other kingdom. The kingdom of the Rainbow Trolls. I mean, we are all rainbow trolls but If i remember correctly, this side of the kingdom was called the kingdom of the forest trolls, right", she asked and looked up. The twins smiled and nodded.

"Wow, you know a lot", Chenille said. Poppy just smiled and shrugged. "I am a fast learner if I do say so myself", she said and smiled to the twins. The twins chuckled until Satin said:" You know what Poppy? I think that we would be good friends". Her sister agreed.

"But Sir, think about it. Maybe this is the girl we all been waiting for", The glitter chandelier tried to talk with the Grey Troll, but he didn't wanted to talk about THAT right now.

"GUY STOP IT", the Grey Troll said angrily back. Guy stop in his tracks and looked at the back of the troll standing right in front of him. The Grey Troll turned around with and looked mad at guy. "You all think the same thing, but in the end, nothing is going to stop it. She would never like someone like me", he said and his eyes turned downwards. Guy's eyes were wide then he saw tears in the Trolls eyes. He didn't cry for a long time.

The Grey Troll let out an sad sigh and turned around. He walked to the balcony. To the flower that was in a vase full of Glass. A reminder of there curse that he had a part of getting. The flower has already started to fade away. Soon, it will be to late to cure the curse.

"She is just so beautiful", the Grey Troll said and looked at the flower. Guy jumped over to his side, but the Trolls mode changed quickly to his mad self, then he looked at Guy. "And me? LOOK AT ME GUY. I'm ugly, I'm mean, I AM A FUCKING MONSTER", the Grey Troll screamed and went to an chair, wich was an normal chair and throw it against the wall, that it shattered into little pieces. Then he slipped down on his knees and started to cry.

Guy was staring. It was so long he saw the prince have a break down. The last time was, when he lost his mother. He didn't know what to do. He just went out of the room. He knew, he couldn't help the prince to relax, but he knew someone that could.

"Rosiepuff", Guy called, as he went down the stairs. It didn't take long for the teapot to come out with her kitchen stroller.

"Yes, Guy Diamond. What is it you need", she asked him with a smile on her face. But it faded as fast as it came, when she saw Guy's sad face. "Branch is having a break down upstairs", he said and started to explain everything to her.

Branch couldn't believe it. First he was mad then he talked with Guy, then he had a break down in front of him, then his grandmother came up to talk with him and now he stands outside the room, of the pink troll girl. That was his so called prisoner. Just to ask, if she wants to come down to eat some dinner. Why is he doing this? He knows full well, that she won't come.

He looked at Guy, Biggie and Rosiepuff standing beside him. "Just knock on her door and ask her friendly", Guy said with a smile on his face. Branch turned to the door and took a deep breath. He got his hand to a fist and knocked on the door. Silence was his answer.

"I just wanted to ask you, if you would come down for dinner. It is finished downstairs", he said. But he didn't sound as friendly as Guy Diamond wanted. They heard footsteps on the other side, but the door stayed closed.

"I am not coming. I'm not hungry", came the voice of the girl from inside the room. Her voice didn't sound friendly at all. Branch started to get angry again. "You are coming downstairs to dinner with me. That's an order", he said and raised his voice. Guy, Biggie and Rosiepuff looked worried at each other. This was not going to plan at all.

Branch wanted to scream. And trust me. If he wanted, he did. "YOU ARE COMING DOWNSTAIRS. NOW", he said loud, knocken on her door like there was no tomorrow. Guy, Biggie and Rosiepuff started to hide a little away from him. When he was angry or mad, you wouldn't want to mess around with him.

The girls voice on the other side of the door started to scream as well. "I AM NOT COMING. IF YOU WANT IT OR NOT. WHO WANTS TO EAT WITH SOMEONE, THAT DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME THE CHANGE TO SAY GODBEY TO MY FATHER AND TOOK HIM AWAY FROM MY LIFE. WELL I DON'T WANT TO SIT IN THE SAME ROOM WITH THAT SOMEBODY".

That was it. Branch had enough of this. If she didn't wanted to come, she doesn't get any food at all. "FINE. STAY UPSTAIRS IF YOU WANT. BUT YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD AT ALL THEN", he said back and turned around fast and went down the stairs.

Poppy could hear him go downstairs. He was loud by doing so. When she couldn't hear him, she started to cry. The twins looked at her sadly. They saw and heard everything. They wanted to hug her, but they couldn't.

Poppy didn't stop to cry and it went on for a long time. It was already night then she heard the door opening. She looked to the door in fear, but what came inside, was not the Grey Troll she expected. It was a Teapot on a kitchen stroller. Beside her, was a little orange/green teacup that was jumping a little of excitement. Poppy just stared at the two.

The teapot looked at her with a smile. "Hello darling. You have to excuse Branch. His temper is not really the best and he went through a lot in the past. Aspen get her some tea will you", she said as she slowly put some tea in the Teacup. "Okay", Aspen said and went slowly to Poppy. Poppy smiled a little and drank the tea. Aspen laughed a little. "That tickles", he said and smiled up to Poppy. Poppy laughed a little with him and put him down again, as he went to the Teapot.

"My name is Rosiepuff", said Rosiepuff as she and Poppy looked at each other again. "You can believe me, that my grandson wasn't always like that you know", she said. Poppy's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute. Your grandson", she asked as she looked at Rosiepuff. Rosiepuff just smiled. "Yes. Branch is my grandson. I love him all with my heart, just like he does", she sighed.

"He even loved his kingdom. Way before the curse was put on us and on him. But the badest about it is, that he lost his happiness then he got Grey. He doesn't smile nor laugh. It is making me sad to think about it. But I and the rest can do nothing about it. Just he alone can make the decision, how he is going to make it. Maybe even with the help of you", she said and smiled to Poppy.

Poppy just stared...again. She stared a lot lately. Well you can't blame her. Who wouldn't be after hearing and seeing all THIS. She put that thought aside and looked confused at Rosiepuff.

"What do you mean with the help of me", she asked. Rosiepuff just smiled. "You will know soon enough, but I think that you are hungry", she said and right at that moment, Poppy's belly made some sounds. Poppy blushed.

"Yes I am. But did the Grey-I mean Bra-I mean PRINCE Branch say I was not aloud to get any food, because I didn't went to eat dinner with him", she asked and looked sadly at Rosiepuff. Who in return just smiled.

"Oh he did, but we don't care now do we? Come on now. He is asleep. He won't know any of this. Just follow me", and with that, Rosiepuff lead the way. Poppy had to hold a laugh. She like Rosiepuff. She said goodbye to the twins and went after Rosiepuff. But on the stairs, her smile faded a little and she started to think.

"I am still wondering what she means with, that I would help Branch".

 **Hello everybody. I am turning 16 years today and wanted to write something for you guys. In a few parts, you can clearly see, that I still have some writers block but I own you one. So please enjoy and remember. I have dyslexia.**


End file.
